A Soul Silver Adventure
by Sadestar
Summary: I have restarted my Pokemon, Soul Silver version and am now making a story based on how the game progresses. There is a suprising twist to this story, A suspicious charicter called "Moon" and something called the "Lunar Pokemon Secret". Can Star figure out what it is all about?
1. Adventure Begins!

Yes I am playing this in RL and will be updating. There is my own twist to the story and I hope you like it.

BTW I hope you like this. It is my first fanfic C:

* * *

Pokemon: Soul Silver

Day 1

* * *

It is dark, and I feel like I am dreaming. What is going on? I am watching something, it's odd, I see two people, and they are rushing, why? I see Pokemon transferred between them, isn't that what they call trading? After a moment, I see they are nearly done. I hear one of them speak, but I cannot tell what they had said. I notice every Pokemon is holding an item. They all look amazing and strong, and the items look great too... why am I seeing this..?

Startled, I sit up abruptly, breathing heavily as I look around and notice my room. It was that dream again. Well, not the same dream over and over, but dreams similar to it have been happening recently...I was always watching these other people and their Pokemon. From watching them I have learned a lot, and have become dedicated to becoming a Pokemon trainer myself.

I get out of bed and stretch, before changing into my clothes for the day. I look out the window to see the sun about to set. Perfect. I am more or less nocturnal. I go by the name Star so I guess its ok. I walk over to my calendar and notice that today is the day for me to get my own Pokemon. This makes me smile brightly, when I notice something on my desk. I walk up to see a letter with my name on it, but it doesn't say who it's from...

I open the letter with interest, wandering who sent it and why. After opening the folded piece of paper I carefully read the words written there. "Dear Star, You do not know who I am but I will be helping you. Today is the first day of your journey, and so you must pick a Pokemon. Choose wisely. I'm sure you will become great, and make many friends. I cannot tell you much more than I will be watching, and helping... from: me. P.S. You may know me as Moon."

I think for a minute, there was someone watching me? This person said they'd help but how if I don't even know who this 'Moon' person is? Sighing, I put the letter in my pocket and walk downstairs, meeting my mother. She tells me my friend was here a while ago, and that Prof. Elm wanted to see me. She then proceeds to give me everything I need for my adventure.

I shrug it off for the time being and walk outside, finding a Marill bump into me. I find my friend and watch them walk away together. This makes me smile, thinking that I'll have a Pokemon like that of my own soon. I walk up to the professor's lab but notice a red haired boy around a corner. I try to go up to him and be friendly but he just pushes me away! What a jerk!

Anyway, I walk into the lab and was greeted by the professor. He goes on and on about his research and things I have learned from the dreams. Then he suddenly gets an email after saying he'd give me a Pokemon! He said a friend of his has something big and he wants me to go and get it. I shrug, walking over to the Pokemon and immediately falling in love with two in particular. The fire one, Cindiquil, and the grass one, Chikorita. After some debating, I ended up with Chicorita, smiling as she looked up at me. And the perfect name pops into my head. "Rose" I say softly, "Your name will be Rose"

Rose smiles wider, following by my side happily. I turn to Prof. Elm once again to hear him talk about healing the Pokemon, and where 's house is. I nod and walk out, my little Rose at my side. On my way out though, one of his assistants give me a few potions! How nice!

Once I'm outside though I see Ethan with his Marill again. We chat for a little bit before he walks off. He said I should show my mom my new Pokemon, so I go on ahead home, hoping she, like Ethan, likes the Pokemon I chose.

I walk inside my house and was warmly greeted by my mother. She liked Rose, and Rose liked her back. I then told her about the task the professor wanted me to do and she understands completely. This is why I love my mother, always so understanding. She then told me that my Pokegear was fixed and she shows me the new feature, how to call someone. This was great! Everything was going great!

Once I was outside though I noticed the name 'Moon' on the contact list. I pull out the letter from earlier and notice that they are the same person and sigh softly. So much for going great. This 'Moon' person was just too weird. Suddenly, though I notice time was passing far too quickly as Prof. Elm calls out, telling me to add his number to the contact list.

I then turn to route 29 as Rose eagerly urges me to continue. Smiling, I walk through the grass and work hard to win battles with her. We ended up fighting a lot of Pokemon; some of them were strong too! It makes me thankful for the potions the professor's assistant gave me. Not only that but Rose learned Razor leaf too! She is really smart.

Finally though, we make it to Cheryygrove City. Once we reach there though, some old man starts running around telling me about the stuff that I learned in the dreams I had, or stuff that was all too obvious. The only thing I didn't know was where his house was and I really didn't care. But at least he did give me something useful, running shoes! I slip on the shoes and smile at my new ability to run. Rose seems to like it too!

I take a stop by the Pokemon center, resting Rose there and noticing the sky slowly getting brighter. It was morning already? I smiled as Nurse Joy came back with Rose. After the stop we headed out of town, but was stopped AGIAN! The old man from earlier came back, and before I knew it he gave my Pokegear an upgrade! Awesome, now I have a map of the region too! I smile and thanked him before dashing into route 30.

Little did I know then that running alerted the Pokemon in the grass, so I then tried to slow down a bit. After a quick battle though, I passed a house that had yet another man who stopped me! Why was everyone stopping me on my journey? I frowned and listened to the guy talk and gave a fake kind smile to him as he gave me a box. But finally, after that I was free to go, he even told me where 's house was, not that I already knew where it was...

I was finally close to 's house when I started to encounter different Pokemon. I found some bug Pokemon and immediately had Rose defeat them. Eww! I_ hate_ bugs! The worst are the Kakuna! They never die! We eventually though, did beat the dumb bug Pokemon and was able to get to 's, though, Rose was very beat up from the trip.

I went inside and met. He gave me and egg of some sort and lets my dear Rose rest some. I was then approached by Prof. Oak, who also happened to be at the house at that time. Rosa and I beam at the praise he gave her and she snuggled against me a little bit. Then I was given a Pokedex. I had seen them in my dreams but have never actually found out how they worked. Thankfully the professor told me.

After a bit we exchange numbers and he leaves to another town for a talk show or something. I then sit and look at the names in my Pokegear. I was so focused on the name 'Moon' that I barely realized the Pokegear was ringing until Rose nudged me. I then opened it and put it to me ear. "Hello?" I ask hesitantly. "Hello, Dear star, I am so glad you are doing well on your journey. You should have the egg right now; take good care of it, and excellent choice on your Pokemon. I do hope we can meet sometime soon." and without a chance to respond, the line went dead.

I don't know why but I was happy. This person praised me as well, and seemed to know what she was talking about. She had calmed, soothing voice and it made me feel nice. I shook my head and walked back to Cherrygrove City, easily beating all the Pokemon we came across in my happy mood. But the mood wasn't long lasting. I soon got a call from Professor Elm of a break-in. This made me furious!

I then rushed to get back home but on the way I happened to startle a whole flock of pidgins and then get caught by a Weedle's string shot. As soon as I screamed from the sticky web touching my skin Rose came to the rescue, cutting the string with her razor leaf and beating the Weedle. Unfortunately though she had gotten poisoned. I grabbed her and rushed back to the city that was only a little ways away, praying that there would be no more battles with her in this state.

I finally reach the city and rush her into a Pokemon center, only to feel stupid. Nurse Joy pointed out that there was an antidote in my bag the whole time! I sigh but smile as Rose came back, looking better than ever. Those last battles must have toughened her up some! She even learned Poison Powder!

I smile and walk back out, starting a calmer trip back home. Suddenly the Jerk from before was there! And not a moment too soon I put two and two together and figure out that this was the boy who stole from the lab. We then have a fight. I smile as Rose and I try out the new Poison powder move. It worked perfectly! Then we tried to hit the other's Cindiquil, finding that we are twice as powerful as him! We cheered as we defeated the red head's Pokemon. Victory!

He then said something about being the best trainer, when I quickly snatched his trainer card, taking a good look at his name before he snatched it back and walked off like he was some hot shot even though he lost. I gave a slight smirk, walking triumphantly back to the lab until I realized I didn't get the Pokemon back! Then again... if he had a Pokemon... we could be great rivals! I noticed the Pokegear ringing once again and picked up, listening to Moon again. "Well done, you have won agents him. He is not an easy foe so I congratulate you on that. I shall give you some required help soon; call me back once you have talked to the professor again."

Once again, the line went dead before I could respond, but still, Moon praised me again. And I'm sort of getting used to the calls now. I walk back to the lab and when I get inside _I'm_ the one being accused of the crime! Man, the police don't know anything these days! Thankfully Ethan came to my rescue. Then after that was cleaned up they asked for his name. I then told them he was "Eclipse" as was written on the card. And as soon as it started it ended, and the policeman and Ethan were out of the building.

Then I proceed to show Professor Elm what gave me, and telling him about the Pokedex. He then mentioned the Pokemon Gym challenge. It sounded like fun, and as far as I could remember the two from my dream did it too. He lets me have the egg as I happily accept the challenge and walk back home to tell my mother.

Once I tell mom she says she will help me save money. Awesome! That would be so cool! With that I left to find Ethan out on route 29 with his Marill. By now it is getting pretty bright, so I know I should get some sleep soon, maybe at the next Pokemon center?

Anyway, Ethan wanted to show me how to catch Pokemon. It was kind of boring, seeing as I found this entire out from the dreams I have had before. He then explains about the best way to catch them but I turned my interest to the Pokeballs he gave me. And once again, he is gone.

Then I almost forgot, but I had to call Moon again! I take out my Pokegear and call her up. "Hello?" I ask hesitantly when she answered. "Ah, Star, it's nice to hear from you! I assume you have some Pokeballs by now? And the egg to keep?" she asks. I nod before realizing you can't see a nod on a phone, so I answer. "Yes I do..." I say softly. "Very good. Catch a random Pokemon and I'll have you meet with someone who has a nice, rare and special Pokemon for you, and also, I think you could swap eggs with me? I have a special Pokemon egg just for you, I'll have more for you later, meet my friend at the Pokemon center, and you'll know who he is. Look for the blue crescent." she finished and hung up, leaving me mystified.

I numbly walked back to Cherrygrove City, easily beating the Pokemon who jumped out at me and caught a HootHoot. I decide not to give him a name and to keep him for my party. Seeing as I am nocturnal, I'm sure it would be easy to keep. I then look out for another Pokemon to catch for Moon, all the while pondering what the blue crescent was.

HootHoot seemed to grow stronger bit by bit, but was still unable to fight for himself. Thankfully, though, Rose helped, but soon enough, he became able to fight, just not very well. I thanked HootHoot when He helped me catch another HootHoot. I decided the second one will be for the trade Moon talked about before.

Once I made it to the City I went straight to the Pokemon center, healing my Pokemon right away. I then met up with a young man who looked like a team rocket grunt except he had no hat, a vibrant blue hair and had a light blue crescent on his shirt rather than the usual red "R". He asked if I was Star and I said yes and he led me to a separate room for trading.

Once we were in the room he brought out a Pokeballs and an egg. They were both cared for highly from the looks of it and he looked up to me. I smiled sheepishly, pulling out the HootHoot I had caught for this and the egg that was given to me. The man frowned and told me that he could not take the egg. This made me frown too but my hopes were raised again when he told me I could get the egg if I were to catch another Pokemon for him.

I smiled and nodded, agreeing as we traded Pokemon. I looked at the Pokemon he had given me... a baby eve! These are SO rare! How did he get it? I asked but he just said that Moon gave them to him for him to give to me. I frowned slightly and told him I would be right back. He nodded and stayed, waiting for my return.

I jolted out of the Pokemon center, rushing to catch another Pokemon. That egg looked very interesting, and if the Pokemon was rare, then what could possibly be in the egg? While I was out I trained my eve a bit before having him help me catch another weak HootHoot. I smiled and rushed back to the Pokemon center.

As promised, the blue haired boy was still waiting for me and we happily traded the HootHoot for the egg. He smiled and walked out of a back door after thanking me and leaving a little card. I read the card and was a little surprised. It said "Lunar Pokemon Secret" and on the back it had a blue crescent, just like the boy's uniform. I smiled softly and put the card in my pocket, moving over to a room with a bed in it that Nurse Joy let me sleep in.

I smiled and snuggled with my three new Pokemon and carefully set down the two eggs. Getting ready to sleep the day away.

* * *

Play Time: 2:11

Party:  
Chikorita - Rose - Lv. 10  
Evee -Lv. 2  
HootHoot - Lv. 4  
egg x2

* * *

I hope you like the twist I have added to it and it takes FOREVER to write all these so please are patient. Currently, I should be updating about once a month or so...

Also, you may notice that the time is a little exaggerated; much of the time is when I am sitting at the computer typing what's happening in my game. I only play when I can type or write the story up but the typing takes time, therefore the time of me typing is added to the game time.

I hope you like what has happened so far. Any questions and I'll edit them in, and if you could Read and Review it would be very appreciated.


	2. The First Badge

This day was rather long so it was split into two chapters.

* * *

Pokemon Soul Silver

Day 2 part 1

* * *

I wake up in the Pokemon center, a beautiful golden glow coming from the window and illuminating the room. Rose and Evee were already up and HootHoot was sleeping. I smiled and return HootHoot to his Pokeball and picking up my bags, still very careful to handle the eggs with care. And once I was ready I walked on out and went up rout 30.

I trained Evee on that route, he was really good. I hope for us to become great friends. He even knows this cool move called Return! I've heard about this move before, apparently it gets stronger the more you're Pokemon loves you. I'm really happy to see Evee grow stronger, and the move is strong too.

As we walk back up route 30, more relaxed than yesterday I start to think of Moon again. It feels like I have known her for a long time but then again I don't even know who she is! I look to my Pokegear and as if on a schedule it starts to ring! I pick it up, eager to hear from Moon again.

Sadly, though it happened to be from my mom, saying something about life at home and wanting to see me soon. I just left yesterday for crying out loud! I sigh and work up a smile, talking to her for a bit before finding some kids with some Rattata. He even called me weak! I'll show him! I told Evee to go out and battle, thinking that this could be a good time to train. Looks like I was a little wrong though, he got hurt so I tried dig. It worked wonders! But I then had to use a potion that worked magic too!

Anyway, we won the battle, learning from it and getting stronger by the minute! The kid... his name was Joey I think... told me to swap numbers with him on the Pokegear. Of course I said yes, thinking the more friends I have the better.

There was another trainer who wanted to battle so I let out HootHoot, finding that he should be awake by this time. Thankfully he was, and proved very helpful in the battle. Unfortunately he was KO'ed in battle and Rosa became quite mad at this. I didn't even tell her to when she came out with her razor leaf attack and creamed the Rattata in one swift move.

I frowned, holding HootHoot close before returning him to his Pokeballs and running back to the Pokemon center. Nurse Joy healed him fully, and treated my other Pokemon as well. After that, we walked out and visited the Pokeshop for the first time, there we stocked up on potions and got some more Pokeballs.

After that we yet again set out to route 30, this time fully prepared for whatever may come. I trained HootHoot some more, but he didn't seem to grow as fast as Evee had, thankfully though, he was able to knock out a bunch of those disgusting Weedles for me. He even learned Hypnosis! We tried hypnosis out on a Ladyba, finding it ever useful for battles.

Suddenly though, HootHoot got poisoned in a battle! During that battle I swapped him with Evee, who then defeated the Weedle without any troubles. After I dug through my bag, hoping to find the antidote I remember being in there. Finally I find it and cure HootHoot. After I returned HootHoot to rest in his Pokeball, deciding to train Evee some more instead.

Further on I found some boy who likes to catch bugs! Gross! I sent out Evee and watched as he nearly KO'ed the Caterpie in one shot! And when the next one came out he did KO it in one shot! It was a critical hit but a one hit KO nonetheless!

After some walking and celebrating out victory I come across an extremely dark cave... I look at it but decide not to go in it, thinking it would have been too dangerous right now... on the other hand, it could have some cool items in it... and speaking of items I found another potion behind some rocks! Yay me!

After that little find I continue, finding yet another item, my lucky day! It was a Pokeball, and you could never have enough of those! after finding it though I got caught trying to sneak past another bug catcher...I use Evee again, flinging that his moves have improved a lot, and after a couple of Caterpie were down I let Rose out to clean them up. Unfortunately though, she wasn't very strong agents the poisonous bugs and I had to return her for Evee once again. It was no problem for Evee though as she went through them easily.

Then the bug catcher tells me about all sorts of berries that he finds and asks for my number, willing to give me some if he finds them. He was okay, for a bug catcher at least. I agree and we register each other's numbers, before he shows me that the next town is just up ahead. I thank him and move on my way.

Suddenly a Weedle popped out of nowhere and poisoned Evee! Evee then took the Weedle out and I picked him up, racing towards the next town to find a Pokemon center. On my way though, Ethan came to give me something. It was a vs. recorder. He then told me he wouldn't let me pass him again. When did I pass him anyway?

Right after our talk though I rushed to the Pokemon center, having Nurse Joy take care of Evee right away, making sure HootHoot and Rose was well cared for as well. After that I took a walk around the city, finding the Pokemon gym and the ever awesome sprout tower. I was so excited, and I couldn't wait to go inside, but I paused, thinking of the gym. That's right; I was supposed to be taking the gym challenge...

I shrug and curiously walk into the gym, wandering what type they specialized in. I wasn't able to go meet the gym leader because he too was at sprout tower. That was great! I them looked up and noticed something dreadful though; he was the gym leader of Air type Pokemon! This wasn't good. I had learned that Air type Pokemon are strong agents grass type Pokemon! So what was good against air...? Electric! I remembered that electric type move is super effective to air! But... I don't have any electric type Pokemon...

I sigh and walk up to the sprout tower. Looking around at the way it seems so ancient I feel somewhat amazed when my Pokegear starts to ring. I pick up and hear Moon's voice again. "Hello, Star, nice to see you are doing well, but why is it you seem afraid?" she asked. I hesitantly replied that I was afraid because the gym leader's Pokemon must have been strong, and super effective to my Pokemon.

I listened when Moon gave a small, amused chuckle. "It is true that your Pokemon may seem weak to the gym leader's Pokemon, but that isn't the only thing that matters, now is it? Though, I do suppose I could give you another baby Pokemon if you need help?" she asked. "Yes please" I answered, walking out of the sprout tower and back to route 31. I quickly caught a Pokemon like she asked me to and returned to the Pokemon center, where I met another person with the light Blue crescent on their shirt.

I look at the Pokemon I had caught, a Ladyba and then back to the person. This time it was a girl, but everything still seemed the same, blue hair, black clothes, and the blue crescent. I smiled and walked to the trading room with her and handed over my Ladyba. The girl then gave me another Pokeball. I smiled and opened it up, curious as to what Pokemon may be inside. I found a Pokemon that I have only seen in my Dreams, a Shinx. The Shinx was also holding a note and a present.

I slowly open the card and read it, "Star, this is a Shinx, take good care of him, I know you will. There is a present, use it on him after he gets a little stronger. He will be your key to victory. From: ~Moon."

I smile and put the present in my bag, before kneeling down to greet my new Pokemon. He is still small and weak but we can train him some, and he will be nice and strong! I can't wait so I rush out and go to route 31 to train him. Right now he can't fight for himself, but with Rose, Evee and Hoot Hoot's help, and all of them training together, they can train Shinx up to full charge!

While battling with Shinx I noticed that Shinx has this super cool ability! It's called intimidate, and it's really helpful in battle! We had to make several trips back to the Pokemon center for several reasons, poison, fainted Pokemon, and them some...eventually Shinx became able to fend for himself. And was really good at fighting too!

I smiled, training all of my Pokemon before the idea came to me that sprout tower had trainers in it too! I could train there while I go get the gym leader! This made a smile grace my lips as I walked back into town and took a stop by the Pokemon canter on the way to the tower. Once I enter the tower I was no longer amazed by the scene, rather, I was more focused on super training for the next gym badge!

The first two battles up the tower were won by the outstanding teamwork of Shinx and HootHoot. Unfortunately, HootHoot had taken a beating in the last one so I helped with a potion and decided he and Shinx should rest for a bit, and I brought out Rose for some special solo training.

After the training a rather surprisingly strong Bellsprout KO'ed my Shinx. I was careful not to lose my cool though and returned him, sending out Evee to take care of what was left. He then took on another strong Bellsprout, and after that HootHoot had a showdown with another of equivalent power. Thankfully though, my Hoot Hoot's insomnia kept him from falling asleep at the other's hypnosis. And overall HootHoot won, proving better than the rest.

Once we reached the top we found Eclipse there, talking to the old geezer. Why? I walked a little closer to find out when he turns around, boasting about the elder being no match for him and mocking the elder's words of being nice to Pokemon. After his small rant he used an escape rope and just left.

I found one myself on a wall and took it, putting it in my bag before walking over to the elder. Then he challenged me to a battle! Evee won the first battle without any trouble, growing quite well and strong. HootHoot took care of the second one, but he seemed to be growing at his own pace. Rose came up, hoping to battle the Elder's HootHoot for training for the gym battles. I let her out, praying she would win. Rose was able to poison the HootHoot before being put to sleep by hypnosis, and after a bunch of potions; she finally woke up and delivered the final attack, knocking HootHoot out!

I cheered with my Pokemon, amazed at the amazing victory. We then turned back to the elder and he praised me and my Pokemon, before giving us a reward. I smiled and then used the escape rope to get back to the front.

The first thing I did was go to the Pokemon center to heal my Pokemon, especially Shinx! I ran over and was greeted by Nurse Joy when I came in. she smiled and tended to my Pokemon for me before giving them back. I thanked her and walked back out, deciding just a little more training and I would go to the gym.

I walked around for a bit, aimlessly wandering around the town before realizing that I had walked up to the gym. Well, so much for practice... I walk into the gym and look around, finding a panned on the floor. With Shinx following close behind me, I stepped onto the panned and the whole platform was lifted with the help of a tower of turning gears. We stood there for a moment, looking at the wood and glass that made up the gym.

I wasn't too comfortable on the glass so I followed the wood, and having to fight some trainers on my way to the leader. In the first battle, Shinx made a one hit KO with his spark attack. But he was also hit by the foe's sparrow' fury attack, and had taken quite a beating. Still, we moved forward, moving to the next trainer.

In the second battle Shinx breezed through a pudgy, and HootHoot did his best to the next pudgy. He won, but also got badly injured. Because of this I decided to take my Pokemon to the center to heal up before the big battle.

I walk out and step on the panned again, letting it take me back down and before you knew it I was having Nurse Joy looking over my Pokemon. Not long after that I was back at the gym, walking strait up to Falkner.

The battle was really intense, my Pokemon were hurt very badly but we managed to beat his Pidgeotto without using the new ace card and without one fainted Pokemon. It was relief, really, that we could still be stronger without the ace. It was then I realized what Moon mint when she said that types weren't everything. You could win, even if all odds were agents you.

I cheered and smiled wide, all my Pokemon were ecstatic despite the beating they took. I turned back to Falkner as he spoke, and then he gave me the official gym badge. He also told me that my Pokemon will obey me more now that I have the badge. He gives me one final gift, the TM51. I put it away when I come across the present that came with Shinx.

I open the present to find the TM Thunder. Apparently it was really strong, or so Falkner had said. He had explained to me what the TMs and HMs are. And he said he gave me roost, a move that helps bird Pokemon by healing them. He then suggests which town I should go to next. I smile, a little worn out from the battle but still exited.

I thank him and walk out the door, only to get a call from the professor. He said he found something out about the egg and to meet his assistant in a Poke art. I agree and hang up, looking at the Pokegear. I was thinking on calling moon and telling her when I decided to go to the Pokemon center first. Of course, on the way, I would visit the Pokemart for the professor.

I walk over to the Pokemart that was just next door and walk in to see two people waiting for me. The assistant and a mailman. I talk to the mail man first, curious as to what he has for me. He gives me a super potion from my mom and I thank him before walking to the assistant. He gives me what I need for the egg that the professor gave me and told me what happened back at the lab. I smiled at the humor in the story before watching him walk out.

I walk out too and find some woman walking up to me. Oh what is it NOW? She asks about the egg I got from the professor and I tell her the story. She asks me to take good care of it for some reason and then leaves. So what was that about?

I sigh and walk back to the Pokemon center, tired from the day but knowing it isn't quite over. I just need some rest...

I finally get back to the Pokemon center and was given a room by Nurse Joy. She said I could have it for when I go to bed tomorrow too. I thank her and sit on the bed, looking at my Pokegear until Nurse Joy walks back in, letting my Pokemon walk into the room and jump on the bed with me. I cuddle with them and thank Nurse Joy before calling Moon.

The Pokegear rang a couple times until the smooth, soothing voice came through. "Hello?" I smiled, answering. "Hey Moon, It's Star. Guess what?" I ask excitement in my voice. I hear her humorous chuckle again before she answers. "I see you are doing well again, it is very nice to hear from you. And I am to assume that you have gotten your first gym badge?" she asked.

My jaw dropped and I just couldn't answer. She was dead right. I heard her chuckle softly again. "Why don't you close your gaping mouth and get some rest, the night isn't yet over." she said before hanging up. I nod numbly, closing my mouth and laying on the bed. I closed my eyes and snuggled with my Pokemon, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Play Time: 5:38

Party:  
Chikorita - Rose - Lv. 13  
Evee -Lv. 10  
HootHoot - Lv. 9  
Shinx - Lv. 10  
egg x2


	3. Defeat Team Rocket

Part two is up! :D Day 3 coming soon :3

* * *

Pokemon Soul Silver

Day 2 part 2

* * *

I yawned and stretched, looking at my watch to see what time it was and how long I slept. It was a little past midnight and most of my Pokemon were sound asleep, all except HootHoot. I slowly sat up and returned all of my Pokemon to their Pokeballs. I picked up my stuff and smiled to Nurse Joy as I walked out, my HootHoot following close behind.

We smiled and stretched once again once we were outside in the cool night air. I looked to him and we silently agreed to train a bit while the others rested. That way he could catch up. We both started to walk towards the next route, route 32. We found some stronger Pokemon there, and some that were a little scary to HootHoot, such as Mareep…

After some training I got a call from wade. He's the bug catcher who finds berries. It looks like he found some, so I walked back into town, healed HootHoot and walked through route 31 again. When I got there he was holding an awesome berry. An Oran berry! I took it and put it my bag carefully, before looking back to HootHoot. "Wanna get to the next city before the others realize it?" I ask in a hushed tone, smirking at the idea of the prank when he nodded and hopped around a bit.

So then we were off! We walked back through Violet City and back down route 32. On my way though some man gave me something really cool! He gave me a miracle seed. It was as if it was especially for Rose! I thanked him and carefully put it in my bag, hiding it among some colored paper to act as wrapping paper. I wasn't going to give it to her yet.

We continued our way down, struggling bit by bit as Mareep kept popping up everywhere! They even paralyzed HootHoot. So for the time being, we just stayed out of the trainer's eyes. Well, just until the other Pokemon wake up. Unfortunately, HootHoot was the only one awake when we passed a trainer. And with HootHoot being paralyzed, we can't any good attacks in.

I hesitantly looked at the Pokeballs that held my Pokemon before deciding that I wouldn't wake them up only to be shoved into a battle. Like it or not me and HootHoot are the only ones battling, and we will win. After a critical hit from the foe's whooper things were looking bad but in one last attempt HootHoot made an amazing tackle and won! Thankfully there was a Pokemon center right around the corner. Why? I'm not sure but it had everything any other Pokemon center would ever have. We made a stop there, healing HootHoot and resting for a bit.

While we were there, Evee happened to wake up. Evee poked out of his Pokeball and yawned loudly before padding over to me. I smiled down and sold him we were on the move, while letting the others rest. He nodded and we headed back up route 32. We looked around, hoping to find some good trainers to battle.

While on route 32 again, I found an item waayy atop a cliff. I look around when Evee points out a trail that led up to it. I smiled and followed my HootHoot close by me if we ever came across any wild Pokemon. And then we did; A wild Bellsprout. But it was an easy victory for HootHoot. We then found the item. It was bullet seed. Cool an interesting attack, not one seen too often though…

We then fought with a trainer. He wasn't that bad, but HootHoot took care of it by putting their Nidoran to sleep and defeating it with a series of tackles and peck attacks. Later, after some more wild Pokemon, we found a great ball just lying around in the grass. Lucky find!

While I was atop the higher ground I noticed some fishermen by the docks below. I was curious so I walked down there, finding that they were catching Pokemon! I talked to one of them but all they wanted was a battle to show off his Pokemon. Though I gotta admit. I had never seen a Poliwag before.

We started to battle, HootHoot and Evee won easily, before we turned and talked to the other fisher man. He got all angry cuz I made him loose a fish. It was a Magicarp. Big deal. Anyways, he sent out a Magicarp and I had HootHoot take care of it. In the middle of the battle though Rose woke up and so did Shinx. Both ready and willing to battle. Shinx went up first, wanting to show off how he was super strong with his electric attacks.

It was rather amazing how Shinx had gotten so powerful. He fought a rather strong Magicarp and won with barely any effort! After that Evee got all excited and pushed his way to the front, wanting to battle. He got another weaker one but KO'ed it in a heartbeat.

After that Rose had had enough of the boy's fighting and jumped over them, sending a Razor leaf to the Magicarp and making a one hit KO. In witch the others had failed to accomplish. Rose then sat right next to me, more in the mood to train. Lucky for us there was a cave up ahead, and she would do well in there.

We had one more fight with a fisherman and after that we exchanged phone numbers. He seemed really happy to befriend me, and I guess I should be happy too.

So after that we walked back down and stopped by the Pokemon center real quick. We healed ourselves and then walked further down to get to the cave. On the way though some hot shot bird catcher. Not good. I sent out Shinx to cover for Rose, knowing that it would end bad for rose against the bird Pokemon. Shinx knocked out the first two and Evee defeated the third one. It was an overall easy victory.

After the battle I walked over to the entrance of the cave, pausing for a moment before walking in. it was really kind of amazing. There were small bodies of water inside the cave and many new Pokemon. We happened to come across an Onix first, but a quick strike of Razor leaf KO'ed him easily.

Surprisingly, there were campers inside there too. They all had Pokemon but all of their Pokemon where easy to beat thanks to Rose and her razor leaf attack. We continued along the cave, avoiding the fire breather and the psychic. We encountered plenty of wild Pokemon and soon found the end of the cave.

When we got out of the cave it was raining. I sigh softly an under the protection of a rock I put on a rain coat and return all my Pokemon. Except for Rose, who wanted to play in the falling water. I smiled as she walked around in the rain, taking in some of the nutrients as she walked. I rain proofed my bag when I heard sounds coming from inside. I look inside and find that one of my eggs are moving around a bit. That egg was from Moon! I smiled softly, thinking the egg will hatch soon and looked to Rose. She had grown a lot, and looks much larger than when they first met. I wander why...?

I barely notice that she had run into the tall grass until a wild Ekens came out of nowhere! It looked ready to fight, but Rose was weak agents poison types... still though, she was stronger, being able to defeat the Ekens with ease.

I then came face to face with a hiker, who also had some more rock type Pokemon. Awesome! Rose KO'ed it with her razor leaf attack and switched out with HootHoot when our opponent sent out a Machop. HootHoot easily used his hypnosis on him and pecked him until he fainted. It was a good battle because HootHoot seemed to grow stronger.

As soon as that was over though another Ekens came out. We were startled, but still battles. I cursed when Rose was poisoned, but was determined to win. After a couple attacks Rose finally won, and after the victory she glowed a bright silver and her form started to change. Suddenly she became a Bayleef! She evolved!

Unfortunately though, she was still poisoned. So, now, while I am unable to carry her, she walked slowly behind me shaking slightly from the effects of the poison.

Suddenly, on our way to the town we saw a team rocket grunt being mean to some old dude, talking about the organization he was in before moving to guard the well. I shrugged it off for the time being, focusing on getting Rose to the Pokemon center. Thankfully, we made it before anything bad happened to her.

After a nice rest and healing we went over to the famous Kurt's house. He then told us he couldn't make us Pokeballs. Why? Because team rocket was in town! And then after some rambling he pushed me and rose aside and ran out of the house.

I hurried up and followed him, finding that he went to the well to try to save the slowpoke. I looked over the well curiously before hesitantly going down, only to find old Kurt lying on the ground. He said he had fallen, clumsy old fool. But then he asked me to go and defeat them in his place. I nod, returning Rose and pulling out Shinx, who was more than eager to help.

We got in pretty easy, and when we came upon the first grunt he was easy to beat. Shinx and I had come up with an awesome combo too! First we use Swagger, get the enemy strong and confused. Then we use leer, lower the enemy's defense. After that we attack, usually knocking the opponent out by then. But this time it didn't seem to work. The Rattata was stronger than we thought and Shinx was knocked out!

Evee came to the rescue, jumping in and using return, making sure team rocket learned their lesson! That team rocket grunt was so upset when he lost, I wasn't sure why he didn't run with his tail between his legs! But that aside, I had to get Shinx to a Pokemon center. I climbed up, out of the well and waited with Evee for Shinx to recover.

Once Shinx was ready, we decided to try again, so we went back over to the well and climbed back down. Once back down I ran to get to the boss when a Zubat came down and startled me. Shinx made quick work of him though with his spark attack. After that we found a super potion and encountered another team rocket grunt.

She also happened to have a Zubat, so Shinx easily zapped by them, getting stronger and stronger. I noticed he too was looking rather large in comparison to when we met. After that our opponent sent out and Ekens so I sent out HootHoot. HootHoot put Ekens to sleep and pecked at him, but hypnosis kept missing! Now he was poisoned! HootHoot did his best, but he seemed to be about to die!

I then turn around yet again, rushing to the Pokemon center. we encountered a few Zubat on our way out but just pushed them aside with a spark attack. And once again I find myself at the Pokemon center. Oh come on! I know I'm better than this!

Sighing I retrieve my Pokemon and dash to the cave again, determined to win this time. Suddenly though, the egg in my bag starts to crack and move. I open my bag to find a little Togapi inside. It was so cute! I named him Wish. Almost immediately I call the professor. He requested that I go all the way back and show him Wish! I sighed, leaving wish in my bag. "No fighting for you Wish." I say before climbing back down the well.

Once again I am at the well, once again I am running through the cave, once again I am pushing aside these useless Zubats! It was so annoying! I sigh, making my way to the last grunt and Shinx Makes quick work out of him.

Finally I am at the leader of this group of team rocket grunts! What was his name, ah, yes. He was Proton. I barely listen as he talks and goes straight to the battle. His Zubat goes down easy, but it wasn't so easy to take out his Koffing. Evee went out and started to attack, hitting him with everything we got. Evee was poisoned, but he wouldn't let that stop him from attacking Koffing one last time. One more hit and...

YES! With the help of a super potion Evee knocks out Koffing and wins the battle. Not only that but Shinx purred really loudly before turning a shiny silver, his form shifting slightly as he got a little bigger and evolved into a Luxio!

Before I knew it team rocket ran away and Kurt was back on his feet again. We leave the cave and go to Kurt's house. He tells me about team Rocket's past and then gives me a fast ball. He then takes my black apricorns saying that he'll make them into Pokeballs for me. His little granddaughter gives me his number and I add him to my Pokegear.

After all that I finally go back to the Pokemon center, now able to relax some while Nurse Joy tends to my Pokemon. After she returns she smiles, telling me I could stay there for the day. She lets my Pokemon into a room that already had all my stuff in it, even Wish! I nod greatfully and look out the window at the sun that had just risen. I almost miss playing in the sunlight...

Anyways, I got a room with two beds this time, one for my Pokemon and one for me, seeing as there are more Pokemon, and two of them had evolved larger, they all wouldn't fit in my bed. I turn off the light and lay down in my bed, tired from all of today's activities.

* * *

Play Time: 8:54  
Badges: 1  
Pokedex: 6

Party:  
Bayleef - Rose - Lv. 16  
Evee - Lv. 12  
Hootoot -Lv. 12  
Luxio - Lv. 15  
Togapi - Wish - Lv.1  
Egg x1

* * *

I didn't get quite get as far as I hoped but I hope you like it :)


	4. Second Badge, Large City

Pokemon Soul Silver

Day 3 part 1

* * *

I shuddered before sitting up in my bed so fast that I would have jumped out if I moved any faster. I am sweating and shivering from the nightmare I had, it was scary, but I don't remember what it was...

I walked over to a bathroom in the Pokemon center, cleaning up and trying to stop my shivering. It wasn't often that I had Nightmares, so I'm not very well kept afterwards. I sighed, finding I couldn't stop my shivering and just felt _cold._ I walked back to the bed and sat on it, pulling the covers around my shoulder as I sat with me knees to my chest.

At least I didn't feel alone, I could hear the distant, muffled sounds of the Pokemon center, people inside it talking, Nurse Joy tending to Pokemon, and people going in and out. I look at my watch and chuckle to myself. 2:00 PM. too early for me to be up. I shrug and leave a note for my Pokemon for if they woke, unfortunately while I was writing Rose had woken up and wanted to join me.

We walked out to see everyone else at the Pokemon center, doing what they do. I was still shivering slightly but was able to keep my cool and ask Nurse Joy if she still had breakfasts. Turned out she did and I was able to get a BLT. Yum.

She had some food for Rose too. So we sat at a couch and ate, after that I yawned, stretched, and walked back to my room. Once I got there, Luxio and Evee were waiting for me. I greeted them and walked in, throwing the note in the trash and returning HootHoot to him Pokeball, careful not to wake him up. I also carefully pick up my bag, careful not to wake Wish who was still sleeping inside.

I walked outside deciding to try to get two badges today, seeing as one was seemingly right under my nose. First thing I did was walk into the forest though. On my way through, Eclipse came out of nowhere and decided he wanted to battle me!

I agreed and sent out Evee. He had a Ghastly but that didn't matter to me. Two hits if Evee's iron tail and he was gone. We then switched Pokemon and it was Luxio agents Quilava. When Quilava kept trying to use smoke screen Luxio worked hard and beat him with a swagger and spark combo. After that he sent out a Zubat. Too easy!

He then went on and on about hating the weak before walking off. I sigh, walking curiously into the forest, Rose right at my side. Once we were inside though some kid was all upset because his Farfetch'd had run off. I told him I'd help him and he told me how to catch them. Unfortunately, Rose was poisoned in a battle while we were out.

We quickly caught the Farfetch'd and talked to the boy again. But rather than catching the other Farfetch'd we ran back to the Pokemon center. After that though we went back out to the forest. For some reason though, Rose got poisoned again!

Working around the poison though we managed to sneak up on the second Farfetch'd. The kid's boss came and wanted to thank me so he gave me an HM. apparently the move cut was useful so I put it away in my bag. I found a small tree but remembered he had told me I could only use it once I got the next badge.

I walked back to the Pokemon center and Asked Nurse Joy to heal my Pokemon. She did and advised the gym only a couple minutes from the center. I thanked her and walked over to where she said the gym was.

Once I entered the gym I noticed exactly what type of Pokemon gym it was. BUGS! Gross! Like I said I don't like most bugs so I'm hoping to get through this...apparently there were three spiders like things on the floor and a near web underneath. I hesitantly stepped on one and once I was on it started to move!

I quickly found out the pattern of the gym's maze and walked through it, battling every trainer along the way. It wasn't long before I started to get poisoned and had to retreat. I soon found myself buying antidotes at the super market. After buying what I need and more I headed back to the gym.

As we fought we got stronger, and poisoned. But thanks to the antidote at the shop we cured ourselves after every battle, keeping us in our best shape to get ready for the next battle. On our way through the gym HootHoot woke up to help us. No way would he miss out on anything this big.

After going through the maze and defeating all the younger trainers I finally came to the gym leader herself; Bugsy! The first Pokemon she sent out was awesome! A Scyther! Luxio won hands down, and then Evee knocked out her Metapod. After that she sent out a Kakuna, so I sent out HootHoot. We weren't surprised when she used a super potion, so we just kept on attacking till Kakuna fainted. By the end of the battle though, HootHoot had been poisoned.

I got the Hive Badge!

Bugsy then told me the benefits of owning the badge and gave me the TH89. It was called U-turn and she told me what it does. After we finished talking I ran out and went straight to a Pokemon center. After we walked out I noticed the other egg I had been starting to move around a bit too. Does this mean it will hatch soon?

I shrug it off and search through my bag for the HM cut. I also stumble upon several other TMs along the way, pulling all six out and looking at them. I was curious, and played the TM 51 on HootHoot and before you knew it HootHoot knew Roost! This was awesome!

I looked to the bright yellow one with the number 25 on it. Thunder. It looked to be a super strong move, but I didn't want to use it just yet... I looked at the others... 09, 70, and 89...as for those, I was either unable to use them, or didn't want to. I shrugged and looked into the forest. I didn't want to use cut on any of my current Pokemon...so...

I thought for a moment, before deciding to try and catch a Paras, and teach it some of these cool moves. So I went into the forest with HootHoot and looked for the right Pokemon. After many easy battles we finally found a Paras. It took a few tries but we finally caught it with a great ball.

We then went back to the Pokemon center and found a PC to get my Paras. I put Togapi back, and took Paras out. After that I locked over Paras 'moves, I taught him cut and bullet seed from the TMs and HMs. After that I walked back to the Union cave on route 33.

We trained for a while and on a trip back to a Pokemon canter the egg started to hatch! I noticed the Pokemon from inside the egg was super rare! Luxio seemed to recognize the little Pokemon, a Riolu, as I had learned, and so I thought they must have been from the same region.

I pondered for a bit, what to call him as I looked at the newly hatched Riolu. After a bit I find that I can't think of anything and look at the Riolu. He was so cute. I think I'll just keep his name Riolu for now.

After Riolu hatched we headed back to the forest once we were there we cut down that troublesome tree that was in our way. We then continued through the forest, some Pokemon came out and HootHoot took care of them while helping Riolu grow.

While we were walking that weird girl from before was lost in the woods. Remember? The girl who told me to take care of the Togapi egg? Yea, her. She was asking if I knew the way out. I told her I will, just for the heck of it. She said I was lost when my awesome little Riolu showed us the way. He smiled wide and came back, happy that she praised him for being smart.

The next battle was agents a Kakuna, so Riolu and I tried out our new moves. He had really amazing moves! Focus blast, earthquake, iron tail...the last one was endure and it was a really helpful move when it came right down to it. After some time, he finally defeated a Kakuna on his own, and grew stronger.

After a bit we finally made it out. And just in time to see a really pretty sunset too! We walked up route 34, went found a couple trainers along the way. HootHoot helped Riolu beat a Snubbull, but unfortunately fainted while doing so. Paras helped as well, also resulting in him fainting.

Because of their sacrifices though, Riolu grew very strong very fast! Then Riolu tried his Earthquake on a Mareep. He did great! Not a one hit KO but still cut Mareep's HP in half! And with the help of a couple super potions, he was able to knock Mareep out!

After the tiring battle we traveled a little further up and were stopped by a familiar voice yelling 'grandpa!' I walked up when he noticed me and Ethan introduced me to his grandfather. He showed us inside to meet his grandma and they tell me that I can let my Pokemon stay by at any time.

After that Ethan and I registered our Pokegear numbers, and then he walked out, his Marill following behind happily. I looked over at the daycare with interest, before pulling Wish out of the PC and putting Paras back in.

After putting Wish into the Daycare I pulled Paras back out and was on my way out. Once I was out though the old man told me to register his number in my Pokegear. Of course I said yes, and he game me to lady's number too. Now I can check up on my little Wish.

A litter further up I found Goldenrod City. The first thing I did though was go straight to the Pokemon center. The nurse joy there helped my Pokemon and I thanked her before going deeper into the city. I talked to a few people around the city before finding a back alley.

I walked down the back ally casually, wondering what could be back there; amazingly, I found this nifty little bike shop. I entered and talked to the owner he gave me a bicycle and all I had to do for him was ride around on it! Good deal!

Once I was outside I rode the bike all around the city until I found someone standing outside Whitney's Gym. Curious, I went to where the person in front told me she went to and stopped by the radio tower.

I found her near the far end of the counter and approached her; she was taking some sort of quiz, so I shrugged it off and looked around, noticing a team rocket guy outside the building.

Later I went into a random building to find Ethan and his Marill. He told me about this cool dress up place and gave me a fashion case. Lucky me. Once again, he talked, once again he left. I sighed, walking downstairs.

Once I got down I noticed a lot of trainers around. I avoided most of their eyes, until I got to the dress up area. I chose to dress up Riolu and then took a picture of my whole team while I was wearing a team rocket uniform. It was fun, when I thought of the blue crescent uniform. I'd rather wear one of those but I guess this works for now.

The man gave me the photo and I continued down the hallway. I found this guy who gave Pokemon grooming once a day and I asked him to groom Evee for me. When Evee got back he looked amazing and felt great too! I walked a little further down and found some more trainers. I agreed to fight some of them too.

Working together Evee and Riolu took down a Likitounge. We cheered together before moving on to the next trainer. HootHoot and Riolu took care of him, but we _really_ needed to stop by the Pokemon center by then.

We walked out of the underground hallway and out into the city. Mom called, telling me she bought something with my money, some... useful item...

When I got outside it really started to get dark, so I just walk on over to the Pokemon center for a quick stop and ask Nurse Joy if I could stay for the day. She said yes and I thanked her before running out and going over to the shopping center.

Once I walked in the mail man found me, asked my name and gave me some sort of rare berries. I thanked him and ran back out, not in the mood for a shopping trip just yet.

I rode the bike around a little more, before finally coming out to the flower shop. It was beautiful and then I pulled out the miracle seed I had gotten before, tenderly giving it to rose while she walked around, over joys at all the flowers.

After giving Rose the special seed I went up to the lady in the shop and talked to her. She told me about a rumor and I wanted to go to see this odd tree but she wouldn't let me go, she said for me to beat the gym leader first.

After that I walked around a bit, finding many things to do in the city. I happened to stumble upon the game corner place and some guy called Mr. Game gave me a coin case and asked me to play, of course, I figured I'd play, at least for a bit.

I realized how the game works easily and won coins fast. I got 665 coins before I dropped it. I stretched, finding that I had been sitting at that table for a while now. I looked around and gave a soft sigh. I had become a little tired after playing the game; one little nap wouldn't hurt...

I asked Mr. Game if I could rest there and he let me lay on the sofa for a bit. All of my Pokemon lay on the soft carpet beneath us and we drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

Play Time: 12:15  
Badges: 2  
Pokedex: 7

Party:  
Bayleef - Rose - Lv. 16  
Evee -Lv. 16  
HootHoot - Lv. 14  
Luxio - Lv. 18  
Riolu - Lv. 11

* * *

Hmm... I wonder how good this is in everyone's eyes. I know it probably isn't the best but it is really fun to write.


	5. Midnight Training

Pokemon Soul Silver

Day 3 Part 2

* * *

I awoke from my nap and look up to see Mr. Game hasn't moved from the seat he had been sitting in. I smile and ask to play some more. He was more than happy to help.

After a few games I stretched and looked out the window. It was dark, very dark, it seems I had spent more time in there than I thought I did, and probably, more than I should have.

I walked outside, wandering what to do next. It was a big city so I decided to explore a little more, maybe I could find something while it was now dark?

We ended up going back to that underground hallway. Who knew we'd be back? Oh well, it was fun cuz we then fought some more trainers. Beating them was a snap, Rose, Riolu and Evee all worked together to beat him and did outstanding.

After that battle we got a call from mom. I answered and she told me she bought another item with my money. Well, I hope it's something good. I then walked over to another trainer to have just one more battle before we picked up the Item mom got us.

The next trainer seemed to only have Magnamites. Those freaking Pokemon only have one weakness, fire, and I didn't have that. Rose took care of them for me and Riolu fought his only Voltorb, beating it with an awesome Earthquake.

After the battle I noticed I had come back up right next to the Name Rater. I might as well go and see how he is. I showed him HootHoot and he thought for a moment before saying he could give the HootHoot a nickname. I agreed, thinking I would give all my Pokemon meaningful names. I name him Midnight, because it happened to be Midnight and he was nocturnal like I was. It was perfect.

For some reason though he wouldn't let me name the Pokemon Moon gave me...and now that I think about it, I haven't heard from Moon in a while. I wander why? I shrug it off, thinking I'd call her sometime later, perhaps after I got the next badge.

I wandered around, riding the bike around and making a quick stop at the Pokemon center. After that I just decide to try to see what I can find on route 35. It turns out there are a TON of trainers there. Of course, I battled them all.

I fought many trainers, and almost all of them were toast by the time I was done with them. The only one who put up much of a fight was the police man. Some pyro dude was pretty good too, but I still beat them both easy.

I found a little trail off to the side covered in tall grass and on that trail I found the TM66 Payback. Then I fought with some bird catcher and had disappointing results with Midnight. I sighed as I walked back into town. Two of my Pokemon are behind and only one of them is making steady progress to fill the gap. The other...? Not so much.

After walking around the city a bit I hear there is a place with many bug Pokemon just up ahead. I didn't go far enough to get there so of course I run back up there to train Midnight, now that I found something he can do well at.

I rush to the Pokemon center to revive Midnight and right after Nurse Joy returns him and my other Pokemon she looked over, we headed off towards the park!

So we finally make it to National Park and it is beautiful at night! But once we get there and meet the other trainers there do I ever realize how far behind Midnight has gotten. Thankfully the environment is perfect to train him, though it may take some time...

While training I get another call from mom, saying I have yet another delivery waiting. I think her and hang up, before looking at my Pokegear. I really want to hear Moon's voice again. I haven't heard from her in a while and...

I sigh, finding myself over thinking this. I look to Midnight. "Shall we train then?" I ask, smiling softly. He makes his own little smile and we move off together. I was hoping he would evolve soon, like the other Pokemon had. Surprisingly, there were many other HootHoots in the park too...

I got around and talked to other trainers, breathing them and getting their phone numbers. It was rather fun until someone with a powerful Snubbull came out and KO'ed two of my Pokemon! Luxio beat her but I was still so mad.

After that I ran all the way back to the city with Evee, everyone else in their Pokeballs. Once I finally make it back I just fall in the middle of the street, silently crying because I don't want to make a big scene.

I notice then that falling in the street alone caused a scene so I ran back to the Pokemon center, sitting in a corner chair as all my Pokemon were taken to be taken care of. I sat on the chair with my knees to my chest and cried softly as I waited for my Pokémon's return.

Suddenly Rose comes up to me alone, and with the look in her eye she sneaked out as soon as she felt better. She came up to me and nuzzled me softly, trying to calm me down a bit. It worked and I just realize that I was really only upset because things didn't go as planned today and I really wanted to do more, but, from the look of things, I'll have to stop and rest for a while.

I smiled softly and hugged Rose, before walking up to Nurse Joy who returned all my Pokemon. I then asked for a room and she said she'd have one ready. I smiled and followed her to the room she had given me and slowly, I climb into bed.

After some time though, I awake to someone shaking my lightly. I open my eyes and see Midnight perched on my stomach and Riolu at his side. "What is it?" I asked groggily. They both pointed outside.

I yawned and stood up, picking up my bag before following the two out of the room and sneaking out of the Pokemon center. Once we were outside Midnight started to fly around a bit and head towards route 35, Riolu close behind. I follow them and travel as they lead me back out to the park.

I smiled softly, kneeling down to both of them. "You guys want to catch up while the others are sleeping, don't you?" I asked, patting them both on the head. The both nod with smiles and circle me before actually listening to me as I look into the park. "Alrighty then!"

We tried battling a bunch of HootHoots, we were okay, but compared to the others, we plain out sucked. After getting bored of the HootHoots we approached a psychic trainer. She killed us.

After rushing back to the Pokemon center, we went out again, and got crushed by the same trainer. I raced back to the center again, bawling my eyes out at how I had us lose twice in a row. I sat there for a long time before Midnight came up and tried to cheer me up. He was apologizing, for he was the one who had missed his attacks so many times.

I forgave him, but still sobbed. Something was worse this time and I just felt like I needed to be alone. Suddenly my Pokegear rang and I refused to pick up until I say the name. "Moon?" I asked in a half choked yet excited sob. "no." the voice replied. "Then...who... who is...this?" I asked hesitantly, sobbing between my words.

The other voice nearly chuckled, "You may know me as Demon. I am a rather close friend to...Moon." he said. I noticed a pause, why was there a pause? Suddenly the line shifted and the sound of a battle in the background was heard. "Please, star, believe him, he is my friend." Moon's unmistakable voice called.

"Okay..." I murmured before the sounds of movement sounded again before Demon started to talk again. "Yes, she is currently in a hard battle so if you'd talk to me I'd be glad to help. You are feeling sad. Big deal, you lost. And lost again. You aren't the only one. In every battle there is a winner and a looser. Wasn't that battle for training? Why so sad over failing at one thing. It isn't the end of the world you know." he said in a tough, strict tone but also sounded a little inspirational. And he sounded hot. /.

Getting back to the matter at hand I realized he was right. I looked over at Midnight and gave a soft smile. "Thanks..." I whisper into the dead tone before reaching down to Midnight and picking him up. I smiled wider and hugged him, whispering thanks to him too before looking over to Riolu who was standing across the room and walking towards us.

After that I smile at them and bring them south rather than north, battling some trainers I happened to miss from before and watching them slowly, but considerably grow. They weren't doing great, but not too bad either. I finally had hope again.

After beating all of the trainers on that route we checked up on Wish. He was growing steadily and I smiled before walking back into town. Once I was there I decided to go to the shopping center. We found the mail guy easily and talked to him. Once again he gave me berries. I put them in my berry pouch, deciding to save them.

I thanked him and walked around the mall a bit, wandering if I should get some stuff. I went up the elevator, looking at every store they had. It turns out that I found they had everything a Pokemart would have and more. I got some potions and Pokeballs, and also some mail just cuz it looked pretty. There was also this one item that I wanted, it was too expensive though and even though I'm sold some stuff, I still was just out of reach.

I settled for some lemonade from the vending machine and took the elevator back down, thinking I was done with shopping. Midnight looked at me some more, mischief in his eyes. I smiled and took him all the way back up route 35 and past the park, sitting in front of the psychic trainer with both Riolu and Midnight ready.

After a short breath, I walked up to the trainer. Then suddenly the battle started. He said his usual line and sent out the usual Abra. Riolu knocked out the first two Abras and then with a miracle mix of Midnight's hypnosis, a super potion, and a lucky critical hit... Midnight defeated the Kadabra and won hands down!

We cheered at the improvement and success of our training, before heading back out to the park. I could see the sun rising and had a gut feeling my Pokemon woke up. I ran back to the Pokemon center to pick them up, tripping along some wild Pokemon along the way.

Once I got back my Pokemon all jumped at me at once, all except for Paras, who, haven't been on the best terms with lately. I'm sure he was just still mad he was weak. I had Nurse Joy help my Midnight and Riolu as they were pretty banged up, but still healthy.

After I apologized to the rest of my team we all walked back to the room and climbed into bed, sleeping peacefully. The good news is now everyone was on the same sleeping schedule and nearly the same level.

* * *

Play Time: 15:36  
Badges: 2  
Pokedex: 7

Party:  
Bayleef - Rose - Lv. 19  
Evee -Lv. 20  
HootHoot - Lv. 18  
Luxio - Lv. 19  
Riolu - Lv. 19  
Paras - Lv. 16

* * *

Wow I really did have an emotional breakdown when I lost twice o.0 a lot of things that happen while I'm playing relate to what happens to star XD ...so sorry if it gets totally random :x


	6. Cute Gym, Walk Home

Pokemon Soul Silver

Day 4

* * *

I yawn, opening my eyes and sitting up in my bed. Weird dream. Not the normal weird dreams, like a normal weird dream. I dreamed I did half of my day already. At least I have a feeling of what's going to happen today.

I stand up and wake the Pokemon before going out and getting some breakfast. It was quiet, seeing as I had slept in some bit and it was already next to midnight. The days seemed to be passing by really slowly too. I sighed and walked out after finishing breakfast, Rose right behind me.

After breakfast I decided to see what Whitney was up to. Looks like she was still doing that quiz thing. I look over the quiz, deciding to try it myself. Like all quizzes, there where look alike words and tricky questions, but I saw threw them and finished it first try.

The clerk gave me a Radio Card and I attached it to my Pokegear. After that Whitney admired how I got the third question right before noticing she had to go back to the gym. I smiled and followed her, wondering what her gym was like.

On my way there I curiously took out my Pokedex. I had seen quite a few Pokemon, but there were a ton of blank spots too. I decided that I should fill those after the gym challenge. And If I was correct, there was going to be something called the Elite four? I sighed, better worry about it when I get there.

Before I knew it I was in front of the gym. I smiled and released Midnight from his Pokeball, doing the same with Riolu. I still wanted to train them, but this time with Rose as well. The four of us walked inside to see another maze. I smirked, walking up a set of stairs and looking at the maze, finding the way to Whitney, and all the other trainers from that spot.

There were four trainers other than Whitney, one was near me, one was on the other side of the room, and the last two were next to Whitney. I decided to battle the closest one first. She told me I was a 'cute little trainer". I guess I was, but by the end of this journey all I wanted to be the cool girl with the power to do nearly anything.

That aside, and a long way away I gave a near devilish smirk as the battle began. Rose was up first. It was almost too easy, each attack knocked out all but one of the Sentrets she sent out. The last one landed a fury swipes on Rose but that didn't matter as Rose used razor leaf and nearly KO'ed Sentret. After that a use of poison powder poisoned the Sentret and seeped away the Sentret's hope of winning.

After that battle Rose and I went to the next trainer. Midnight tried best he could but then fainted due to a critical hit. I growled and Riolu shot from my side, hitting the Meowth with focus blast. Needless to say it was more than super effective and would have been overkill. (But in this game there is no such thing)

I ran out of the gym and to the pokem0on canter in my frustration. I sighed as Nurse Joy healed Midnight. After returning to the gym I let out Midnight and talked to another trainer before battling her. He was a good match to her singing Pokemon, Jigglypuff. Well, that what I thought... It turned out that the Jigglypuff had some sort of move - charm or something - that caused Midnight to be blindly in love. I just couldn't get through to him!

Eventually he finally came through; using peck after it had been disabled. We braced ourselves for the next one, another Jigglypuff came out and immediately we used our hypnosis. After that it went pretty smoothly, beating the second Jigglypuff. Now for the third. We used hypnosis again, but suddenly Midnight fell in love again. Thankfully it didn't affect him as much as last time and he won the battle.

We then moved to the next opponent. She had only one Pokemon but he looked strong. Unfortunately, he fainted again. He was furious despite his condition. He looked weakly to Riolu before returning to his Pokeball and Riolu nodded. I smiled and pointed my finger at the opponent's Snubbull and Riolu jumped in, a ball of energy already in his hands as he charged for another focus blast. He threw several blasts, but only one of them hit. That was all it took though and Snubbull was beat.

Once again I ran to the Pokemon center, wanting every one of my Pokemon in top physical condition to fight Whitney. During that visit I told Paras to stay there, he wasn't an official team member and out members was a tight circle; he was just a companion for the road with great abilities. Still, I showed him no less love, just a different status. He was fine with it, so I'm glad.

After that stop we went back to Whitney's gym and went straight up to her. I took a breath to prepare myself for the battle before actually approaching her. She was, as usual, going on about cute Pokemon and that they are strong as well. She gave me a warning and I sent out Midnight.

The first Pokemon she sent out was Clafairy, she was hard to beat but Riolu and Midnight worked together to beat her. We used her mimic to our advantage and made the mimic earthquake. Once she did that Midnight was on the spot again. It didn't affect her so once that worked we put her to sleep. It didn't last long though and the leader used a super potion.

We were in suspense as she continued to use metronome. Midnight fainted. I was enraged. Worse than before I was I MAD/I. I sent out Riolu, not caring that she now had his move earthquake and told him to use reversal. He used it twice before she fainted but got the experience all to him. We were mad; it was as if our souls connected because I barely even said the move before he used it.

We hit militant with a focus blast but were then stuck in a stale mate with me healing Riolu after every stomp attack. At some point I ran out of lemonades and super potions. I sent out Evee and he tried but Miltank used something and made him fall in love. I screamed into the battle watching him get torn nearly to shreds. I pulled him out before he could be defeated and looked desperately at Rose.

Not a moment after I sent her that look she jumped into the field. She pushed back every time Miltank used stomp and used razor leaf so many times that the whole field was covered in leafs by the time she stopped throwing them. With all the flying razor sharp leaves we got a critical hit and defeated the Miltank.

Once her Miltank was defeated she started to cry. Cry... _cry?_ WHY IS SHE THE ONE CRYING? SHE LOST A GYM BATTLE I LOST MIDNIGHTS CHANCE! WHY IS THERE ANY REASON I SHE/I SHOULD BE CRYING? I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD CRY! I TRAINED MIDNIGHT IN SECRET FOR HER TO JUST KNOCK HIM ASIDE? WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER!

Growling I nearly yelled at her. Go figure. "Cute" never lasts anymore. After a moment when my rage had somewhat, not nearly enough, calmed down I turned back to her, sending her a harsh glare. After a moment of my glaring and her crying I turned, nearly storming out until someone stopped me and told me she always cried when her losses and it should stop soon.

Soon? No, now. I turned back to her, giving her one last chance to stop without any glares. She finally gets the idea and gives me a plain badge. She also gave me the TM 45. She then advised the Pokemon dome that was next to the National park. I shrugged it off before sending back a smile. "Thanks for the badge. Sorry to make you cry, but I'm sure you'll be fine, you have wonderful, cute Pokemon." I said before walking out of there.

I noticed the way she perked up after what I said and I smiled, walking out and to the Pokemon center. Looks like more training for Midnight. After getting Midnight too feel better, I walked over to the flower shop, talking to the girl there again. She then told me about the rumor once again and gave me a watering can called a squirt bottle. It looked like a Squirtle.

After thanking her for the bottle we walked back out and out to the National park. Once we got there I noticed the sun was about to rise so I decided there would be some good bug Pokemon out at this time. Don't get me wrong, I still hate bugs, but the reason I'm psyched is cuz I can train Midnight and defeat them at the same time.

So off we went into the tall grass. It turned out that I was right and there were some good bug Pokemon there. After a short while we took a small break, when suddenly a Pidgy came out of nowhere! She rammed strait into Midnight and pushed him aside before turning to me. Midnight stood back up, struggling slightly as she had given him a critical hit.

He attacked her again, but got sand in his eyes as a result. Suddenly, tired of being pushed around and beat up he got back up, starching his small wings and standing in front of me as if to protect me. I was about to reach out at him when the Pidgy attacked again when he started to glow that shiny silver. Suddenly those short wings extended into long, beautiful wings. He had gotten taller, around the size I was when sitting on my knees.

I gasped as he hit the Pidgy with a powerful blow and defeated the Pidgy. He turned to me and I pulled out my Pokedex, aiming it at him before it told me he was a Noctowl and told me a few small facts about him. I smiled wide and glomped him, hugging him close as I looked over his large, stronger body.

He flapped his wings, now able to fly. He flew up high into the golden sky and glided for a while before coming back down and landing next to me. I smiled and pulled everyone out of their Pokeballs to see him. They all congratulated him and we all walked together through the park towards route 36. I saw the psychic we challenged earlier and nodded to him while I passed, walking right passed him and picking up a few things as I passed.

Turns out I found a sooth bell and I gave it to Riolu, I smiled remembering that small feeling we had during the battle and giving it to him tenderly. He smiled and noticed a trainer not too far up ahead and I smiled. We walked up to him. He was a school kid and had a very cool, rare Pokemon on him. I sent out Riolu to battle him.

I'll admit it wasn't the best match but it was overall a fun battle. He told me he found some stuff on the ground occasionally and told me I could have some of it if I wanted. I agreed and we shared numbers, before walking our separate ways.

After that I got a call from mom. It was the usual call that she bought something with my money. I thanked her and hung up before producing a loud yawn. It was getting brighter by the minute and I was usually asleep by this time, but I still continued forward. I wanted to make it to the next town before going to bed this morning.

I found the odd tree and was about to pour some water on it when I heard my Pokegear ring to an unknown number. I answered it curiously. "Uh...Hello? Who is this?" I ask as I answer. I hear a chuckle from a familiar voice. "It's me, hiru- ow! I mean, Demon." I heard some hissing in the background and the soft voice of Moon. "I told you to say "Demon. She is not to know our real names yet!"

I laughed at this when the line switched. "I apologize, Star. This is Demon's number just so you have it on your Pokegear. I hear you have your third badge? And Midnight has evolved? Wonderful. What are you doing now?" she asked. I give a small shrug and tell her about the odd tree. "Oh! I know that tree. That is a Pokemon, be careful to catch it okay~?" she asks before the sound of Demon yelling pulls her away and the line goes dead.

I sit there for a moment before looking back to the tree. "Looks like I'm goinna catch you." I say in a soft voice before sprinkling some water on it. It moves a little and I pour some more on. At that the odd tree jumped up and attacked me! Riolu jumped in from of me and used reversal. Sudowoodo used mimic and nearly defeated Riolu. I sent out Rose.

Once Rose was out I started to throw some Pokeballs, attempting to catch the tree like Pokemon. It was surprisingly hard to catch. Finally though, after a bunch of Pokeballs and nearly defeating my whole team she was caught. I looked at her and pondered if she should be in my team. After a while I decided she wouldn't and noticed I was right near Violet City.

After catching Sudowoodo a girl came up to me saying it was an entertaining match to watch. She rewarded me with some berry pots and some berries. I thanked her and walked over to Violet City and went straight to a Pokemon center, placing Sudowoodo in the PC and having Nurse Joy heal my Pokemon.

As I waited for my team to be healed I looked at the berry pits and found that I had four pots. I looked at my berries and saw I had four Oran berries, I smiled and place one berry in each pot and covered them up, before setting them I'm my bag.

Once Nurse Joy returned with my team I smiled and thanked her before noticing I was close to home. I smiled, noticing that the route had been made easier now that Sudowoodo was out of the way and I looked to my Pokemon. "What do you say we go grab Wish and then go see what my mom is up to?" I ask them. They all nod, eager to see Wish again.

With that I left, stopping by the shop to pick up a package. It was a repel. Helpful. I smiled and ran towards Goldenrod City. It was a fast run without any interruptions. I continue south until I got to the daycare.

On my way down I called the two old geezers who ran the place. Wish had not missed out on anything, and was becoming quite good at fighting despite her small structure. Once we got there I had to pay 2200 money to get him back. After I got him back and got outside I hopped on my bike and decided to ride all the way back home.

On the way home there were few stops, just one to see what the bug catcher had found. That was pretty much it. And finally after a few twists and turns we made it home. After a quick talk with my mom I yawn loudly, looking around my room with all my Pokemon in it. It was nice.

Once I settled down some more and sat on my bed I randomly decided to call all of the friends I have made so far. There were so many... I turned drowsily as Riolu sat on the end of the bed, smiling at me. I smiled back and lied down, producing yet another large yawn.

I barely noticed that Rose and everyone were taking care of me as I nearly fell asleep. I refused to sleep though, keeping my eyes open for a while until Midnight came up to me and used hypnosis. I fell asleep right then, all of my precious team right there beside me.

* * *

Play Time: 17:48  
Badges: 3  
Pokedex: 9

Party:  
Bayleef - Rose - Lv. 20  
Evee -Lv. 20  
Noctowl - Lv. 20  
Luxio - Lv. 19  
Riolu - Lv. 20  
Togapi - Wish - Lv.22

* * *

Okay, I think that was good. I think I'm over my depression now :3


	7. Family

Hey sorry I haven't been updating. Been sick :(

* * *

Pokemon Soul Silver

Day 5

* * *

I groaned softly, looking up and noticing my ceiling. I slowly got up and looked at my Pokemon who were all still sleeping. I gave a small smile and walked downstairs, passing my mother who was sleeping on the couch on my way to the kitchen. I pulled a blanket over her before continuing to the kitchen.

At the kitchen I grabbed 4 of the 6 apples, a half-gallon of milk, an oatmeal bar and a large bar of chocolate. Once I had gathered the snacks I walked quietly back upstairs, making sure to grab some bowls and cups on my way up.

Once I got upstairs Wish and Riolu were already awake. I smiled and poured three glasses of milk, giving one to Riolu and putting a bottle cap on another, before setting it aside, letting it get a little warmer. Once I did that I pulled out all the bowls and sliced three of the apples. I split them into four bowls and cut the apple in half.

I gave one half to Riolu and left the other half for me. By this time, Rose and Midnight were waking up. I smiled and placed two bowls on the ground, filling one with some milk and unwrapping the oatmeal bar.

I motioned with my hand for the two of them to come over so they did and I pushed the bowls gently to them, passing Midnight the oatmeal bar. After that I looked back to Riolu who was once again finished and I picked up the bottle of milk, kneeling down and asking him to feed Wish for me. He smiled and nodded before walking back to the bed.

I smiled, picking up the last glass and taking a sip before taking a bite of my Apple and watching Evee awaken. I gave another small smile and placed another two bowls on the ground when he walked over. He started eating and I finished my apple, throwing it in the waste bin and walking over to Luxio, who was sleeping in.

I shook him gently, waking him and telling him I got some food. I also took Wish from Riolu and finished feeding the small egg Pokemon. Riolu walked back to my table and put the remaining food in Luxio's reach, pouring him some milk as well. I smiled and thanked him, gently tucking Wish in my bag before walking over and patting Riolu on the head. I then took what was left of the milk and walked back downstairs.

When I walked back upstairs everyone was finished. I smiled and pulled out the chocolate bar from my pocket, everyone perked up at that. I smiled, breaking it into fair pieces for everyone, feeding one to wish first, then Riolu, then Rose, Evee, Midnight and Luxio.

After feeding them dessert, I returned them to their Pokeballs and took the dishes downstairs, setting them in the sink and running some hot water over them before leaving them there. I them gave mom a silent goodbye before walking out the door.

Just a little bit away was Professor Elm's lab/house. I gave a sly smirk before slowly slipping inside, careful to make minimum noise as I crept in. one I was in I took Wish out of my bag and set him in front of Professor Elm, who had fallen asleep while doing research. I tapped him on his shoulder and he lifted his head, slipping his glasses back on and falling out of his chair when Wish moved.

I laughed and he jumped back up at the sound of my voice in the quiet lab. He sighed. "I know you are nocturnal but please...must you scare me like that?" he asked. I gained a smirk. "Oh I'm sorry I just wanted to show you who hatched from Mr. Pokémon's egg, but, if you're not interested..." I barely finished when he cut me off.

Again I smirked before picking Wish up. He then obsessed over the small Pokemon in my arms. He verbally took notes under his breath, mentioning something about a legendary Pokemon before standing and smiling at me.

He held out my hand so I did the same and he set a small stone in my hand. He told me what it was and what it did. It was an everstone. He reminded me not to forget about his research before I left and I smiled, walking out the door.

Once I was out again I decided to Train Evee some more. He seemed to really love the night. The walk to Violet city was fairy boring because the Pokemon on routes 31 and 32 were pretty weak. Once we got to Route 36 I was more eager to continue. We saw some twins a little further up; this would be a great time to practice team battling.

I walked up to the twins and sent out Evee and Riolu, it was a fairly easy success. So I then decided to Train Riolu and Midnight. It was quite a fun battle. We won generously and were about to continue our journey when Riolu started to glow!

After a moment he grew to about my size with sharper detail and more angular body. When the shine faded he was a beautiful Lucario. Lucario put his hand out and paused. I reached out my hand and his forepaw and my fingertips touched. Suddenly what seemed like a shock spread through my body?

After the shocked feeling he pulled away and I heard a voice, it was his. 'I am glad you have trained me this far. Thank you.' he bowed, placing a forepaw over his chest. 'You are my friends and master. And now, I am able to use aura.' He looked back up at me and I smiled.

Suddenly an Idea came to mind. "Hold on, we are going back to Goldenrod city!" I said, turning on my heel and walking back the way we came. My Pokemon, confused and trusting, followed me. It was a short journey there, no battles. Once we got there I talked to the name rater.

I talked to him and showed him Lucario. He nodded and asked me what I thought would be a better name. I told him to make Soul his official name. He nodded and told me after a moment that it was changed. I thanked him and walked to the Pokemon center for a quick stop before running back up to route 37.

After walking past the people I had fought before I came to a City with a large, burned tower and another, newer one. It was Ecruteak City. I was curious so I entered the burned tower. When I got inside some guy called Eusine came up to me. He said he had been tracking a Suicune and it was in the tower. Sure enough, the legendary Pokemon was there, along with Entie and Raikou.

I had also met the gym leader there. He was cool. I went back to the Pokemon center when I ran into some guy named bill. Just as soon as we started to talk, it ended. I shrugged it off and talked to Nurse Joy. She cared for my Pokemon to make sure they were fine. After that I returned to the tower.

For some reason Eclipse was there, saying that I didn't deserve to catch the legendary Pokemon. Then he wanted to battle. Of course I easily won. He then pushed me out of the way. I nearly growled at him, had my Pokegear not rang. It was mom. She had more items for me. I thanked her in my sour mood when Soul came out of his Pokeball. I sighed and smiled, before climbing down the ladder.

When I got down there the Pokemon ran, but Suicune stayed for a mere second longer. He had looked at me and Soul then ran off. After that Eusine came down and took note of how close we were. I and Soul smiled after he left before deciding to explore the burnt tower.

It wasn't that big and there were only two Fire breathers there. It was easy. After exploring we walked back outside, watching the sky slowly grow darker. I gave a soft smile. We didn't get much done today, but it flew by quickly.

We headed to a Pokemon center and talked to Nurse Joy for a bit, before getting a room and crashing for the day. Tomorrow, we will get the badge.

* * *

Play Time: 19:00  
Badges: 3  
Pokedex: 9

Party:  
Bayleef - Rose - Lv. 20  
Evee -Lv. 21  
Noctowl - Lv. 21  
Luxio - Lv. 19  
Lucario - Soul - Lv. 22  
Togapi - Wish - Lv. 22

* * *

Sorry it's so short I have a lot going on :x also in the middle of playing this I took the time to catch a Rayquaza on Emerald XD


	8. Another Badge & Mischief

[Pokemon Soul Silver]

Day 6

* * *

I woke up to Soul tugging on my shirt. I yawned and sat up in the bed I had been sleeping in. I smiled softly, getting up and looking around. It was dark but my eyes easily adjusted. All my Pokemon were already awake.

We then walked out, looking at the town a bit more before walking up to the gym. when we walked in I was really surprised. it was really dark in there, pitch black other than the small amounts of candle light filtering in from some areas.

I liked the gym already, nice dark, and a little spooky too! I quickly changed my Pokemon, sensing a thickness around us and let Rose out of her Pokeball and returned Soul. This must be the Ghost type gym, so I shouldn't use any normal or fighting type moves. Though, my trump card may be my normal Pokemon...

Anyway, so I had Rose at my side while I walked cautiously through the shadowy maze and came across the first trainer. Her Pokemon was a Gastly, so I was correct, but I quickly learned that grass type attacks were weak to ghost type Pokemon. I frowned at that, before sending in Midnight. Midnight did well but also got cursed, so after that I sent in Wish.

Wish isn't a Pokemon of mine that fights, but I figured we might as well try, seeing as our opponents are ghost type Pokemon, he won't get hurt. On an unexpected turn though the ghastly used mean look and made it impossible to return Wish.

This could become very problematic. Ghastly have the moves curse, Mean look, and Spite. That could really be a problem...

Suddenly though out of nowhere Wish used metronome and used Spacial Rend! The tables have turned and the Gastly fainted. I then grew confident, sending Evee out. Evee was rather strong, and beat Gastly in one hit! I smiled, before sending Midnight back out.

I decided to train Midnight there, and use Evee as our trump card. After that battle I continued through the gym. It took a couple hard battles, but I made it to the gym that point though, my Pokemon had taken a beating, so I ran back to the Pokemon center real quick before returning to face Morty.

Morty talked about a golden Pokemon who will come down only to a chosen trainer, and he believed it was himself. I shrugged it off and prepared for battle with Evee. Evee was more than happy to take on his challenge. He, along with Luxio beat him fairly easily, but his Gangar was really hard to beat.

After plenty of times he used Hypnosis I nearly cried as I tried to wake Evee up. Finally though, Evee pulled off an amazing stunt, lowering Gingers' defense with Iron tail and beating him last minute. A single tear escaped one of my eyes and I kneeled down to hug Evee, holding him close.

At that moment, Evee started to glow, before evolving into an Umbreon! Morty smiled and walked over to me and Umbreon. "Perhaps I'm not the one, here, Have this badge. It is the fog badge. Now that you have this you will be able to use surf outside of battle. Here, I want you to have this too." he said, handing Umbreon the badge and me a TM30. I smiled and thanked him, before walking to the Pokemon center with my newly evolved Umbreon.

After seeing Nurse Joy Umbreon and I walked around a bit, before curiously entering the theater. There we saw a team rocket grunt making an absurd request to... that weird lady from before... the one who wanted me to take care of the Pokemon egg and got lost in the forest. Yea her... I wonder how many times she would just pop up in my life?

Aside from that, the team rocket grunt started to dance on his own and Umbreon got ticked off. I let Umbreon lead me up to him and once we stopped him he got mad as well. I smirked and sent out Umbreon, easily defeating his Pokemon.

He then rambled on about something I didn't care about while my Pokegear started to ring. I picked up and talked to mom again, finding out she spent my money again for some item she thought would be useful. I thanked her and hung up, before looking at my contacts list.

Curiously I pressed the call button while scrolled over the contact, "Demon" and not two rings after I called he picked up. "Hello?" he asked, sounding bored. I gave a small smile as I heard his voice before responding. "Hello? You're the person I'm supposed to know as Demon right?" I asked, almost giggling a little bit as I spoke.

There was a pause before he answered, "Yes... why did you call in the middle of the night..?" he asked in a not too pleased voice. I frowned. "That's because I'm nocturnal." I replied. I heard some shuffling before he spoke again. "Alright, so why did you call me?" he asked. I could hear him walking around. I leaned against a wall and bit my lip, "um... well... I just wanted to talk... is that okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"If you wanted to talk to someone, why not... Moon?" he asked, almost about to slip up with the nicknames. I giggled a little at that before answering his question. "That's because I have your number but I've never called you before so I wanted to try it out." and I like the sound of your voice... I added in my mind.

"Hnn. So now you called me, now what?" he asked in a monotone voice. I frowned again. "I... don't really know. I haven't thought it out that far... but I guess I'm just wasting your time, time you could be using to do other things with than talking to me, so I'll just hang up now..." I said in a faked cheerful voice, chuckling a little before hanging up the phone and sighing softly.

On the other end, 'Demon' was sitting at a table and looking at his phone with a rather upset look before 'Moon' walked into the dark room and turned on the light. Demon turned and gave a soft smile, standing up and walking to his room, Moon doing the same after turning the light back off.

Okay, back to my life. After that call I stood up again and walked over to the odd woman, she praised me and I shrugged it off before jumping off stage. Once I was off stage though I was stopped by some old geezer. He also praised me and my Pokemon before giving me the HM03. I smiled before walking back to the Pokemon center. It wasn't morning yet, but I was still a bit tired, so I rented a room for the night and went to bed early.

* * *

Play Time: 20:15  
Badges: 4  
Pokedex: 10

Party:  
Bayleef - Rose - Lv. 21  
Umbreon -Lv. 25  
Noctowl - Midnight - Lv. 21  
Luxio - Lv. 21  
Lucario - Soul - Lv. 23  
Togapi - Wish - Lv. 23

* * *

So I know it has been a long time since I have updated, and that this is a crappy chapter but I will repay you all with a really good chapter that I am already working on!


	9. Past the Cave to the Lake of Rage

Now that I look at it my recent posts seem... not too good... v.v

* * *

[Pokemon Soul Silver]

Day 7

* * *

I had another of those dreams again. this time, there was a new person there, a guy... I never could see the people very well, so I couldn't tell who he was, but he was with the first two girls I saw in my dreams. I constantly wonder who all these people are, but I never get any response when I call out.

I woke up tonight a little tired, from the day before or my dream I couldn't tell, but I just wasn't ready to get out of bed yet. still though, my Pokemon have been staring to wake up so I got up and dressed. Looking around I walk out of the room I rented and looked around the Pokemon center for something to eat.

Once I grab some Breakfast, I sit down to eat at a counter near a nerd-y guy. I her him mumbling to himself and I look over at him, I see him with a deep in thought look and mumbling about the lake of rage.

I have not been to the lake of rage and have only heard stories about it, but the story this man has to tell is quite interesting. "What about the lake of rage?" I question him. he looked and me for a moment before he speaks. "There is supposedly a red Gyarados there. It's a conspiracy, I know it!" he said in a confident voice.

A soon as the guy finished speaking he was lost in thought again. Not wanting to disturb him, I finished my breakfast and grabbed some for my Pokemon.

When I returned to the room everyone was awake but Wish, sleeping peacefully next to Luxio, who was curled up on the bed. the only indication that he was awake was the way his eyes glowed softly as he looked around at everyone else.

I gave them each their food and picked wish up so Luxio could jump off the bed to eat his own food. I had carefully woken up the egg Pokemon in my arms and showed him the bottle in my hand. he wiggled his little arms a bit and I moved the bottle towards his mouth, he immediately started suckling, much like a baby would. I smiled, he was so cute!

After breakfast, I returned everyone to their Pokeballs but Umbreon, feeling that I would be lucky with the lunar Pokemon at my side. Once we were outside, the soft glow of the rings on his fur produced a light just bright enough to see more of our surroundings.

We started to head down route 42, finding an item almost as soon as we headed out. it was a Tm called Shadow Claw. I smiled as my luck started to run and continued forwards towards a pond near a cave. on my way though some guy ran out of the cave and bumped into me, sending me flying backwards.

The man apologized and asked if I was okay. I told him I was fine even though I was a little mad inside. The man apologized again before giving me the HM 04, Strength, and telling me what it was used for. This didn't surprise me much because he was a mountain climber. either way though, I guess I was happy about the HM...

I soon found myself exploring the cave he came out of; It was the caves inside of Mount Mortar. I soon found some Pokemon to battle, Zubat, Machop, Geodude and even a Rattata was there! I also found some cool Items as I explored, I got an Ether and a Revive!

I also caught a Machop while I was there, for the Pokedex; I actually doubt I will be battling together with him. But soon after my catch I happened to find another trainer in the cave. this guy had a Nidoking with him too!

We met up and agreed on a battle, though Umbreon easily won against him. the Guy's next Pokemon was a Nidoqueen, how predictable. this time I sent out Midnight to battle and boy did His Hypnosis come in handy! The Nidoqueen was asleep for nearly the whole battle! And not only did we get a good win, but Midnight learned confusion too!

I felt as though my good luck couldn't end, and so I just kept going. soon tough, I made it out of the cave and into the night again. once I was out I noticed that I was on the other side of the pond that I was looking at before. walked up to it and sat there for a while, before noticing a fisherman a little ways down. I was curious, so I walked towards him. as soon as I got near though he wanted to battle, so I sent Umbreon out again. This man had a Quilfish on him, and it was pretty strong too, but Umbreon still took him out with his move, Return.

now I felt a little bored, watching the pond. it was too still, it was more fun to see the way waves distort the reflection of the stars. so what I did then was turn around and walk towards the next town. on my way to the next town tough, I met two other trainers.

The first guy I happened to walk up to, he wasn't very nice, the first thing he said to me was to get lost, before requesting a battle. at first I wanted to just walk away and blow him off, but then I decided I wanted to put him in his place. he sent out a Nidoran and Nidorino, so I had Soul take care of them.

The next guy, a mountain climber, came up to me and asked for a battle. I accepted and let Soul out to battle. Figuring that the safest move on a burrowing type Pokemon was Earthquake, I used it on both the hiker's Diglet and Dugtrio. And an Iron tail attack took out his Geodude easily.

We then ran into the next town, heading straight to the Pokemon center. Once inside and rested, I learned that this was Mahogany Town, and that there were rumors about the red Gyarados at the Lake of Rage.

Now fueled by Curiosity, I had set out with Soul to see the mystical Red Gyarados. we weren't the only ones going to see it either. On my way there, on Route 34, Soul and I encountered a camper with a Sandshrew, Sandslash, and a Zubat. We decided to battle each other before making our way to the lake of Rage.

Sandshrew and Sandslash were fairly easy to beat using Soul's Iron Tail, but the kid's Zubat was another story. It had an annoying Supersonic attack, so Soul took a little beating. despite this though we ended up Victorious and continued on our way.

Suddenly a couple of team Rocket grunts stopped us and asked us for money, saying that it was a toll road. I would have kicked them in the gut had they not stole a quick 1000 money and ran away. I could still see them, but they were at a safe distance from me.

Glaring as I walked past, I made my way up to the lake of rage, not too surprised when it started to pelt down rain, but I was rather shocked to see a Gyarados that was actually _red_. I approached the edge of the lake carefully, all my Pokemon out of their Pokeballs and looking out curiously as well. Now I would have gone right there and then to confront the red Dragon in the lake if I had any Pokemon that could swim the water when it was like that.

I sighed and turned around, deciding to go back to the town and rest for a bit, while looking to see if I had any Pokemon who could learn surf. since none of my party could, I would have to look in the PC...

On the way back I had two battles. one was with a boy with a rather weak Nidoking, and was talking about how a boy matching Eclipse's description had mocked his precious Pokemon. and to be honest, I could tell why. he wasn't too strong, just a little over determined.

The next trainer I fought had a Slowbro and using his move Disable, It was a rather hard feat to do, but we still came through and won. and after that battle, it was a pretty strait shot back to Mahogany Town.

Once I reached the town again though I noticed t a few things I hadn't before. for instance, there was a building, a normal looking house, with an odd tree standing just outside of it. and If I didn't know any better, I would have said that it looked as though there were wires or antennae sticking out of the top.

There was also some guy who was sitting outside of the Gym Leader's Gym, and would not let anyone in. I was going to question why when my thoughts drifted back to the lake and the Gyarados. who _wouldn't_be interested in that!

Once we made it inside the Pokemon center we shrugged off the odd scenes in the city and rented a room. I then decided to ordered some dinner, I didn't get any for myself, but enough for my Pokemon. Soon we were in the rented room and the Pokemon were eating the food given to them.

I on the other hand was lying on the bed. Rose came up to me several times trying to get me to eat some but I told her I wasn't hungry. Suddenly though I heard my Pokegear go off again. I brought it to my ear, only giving the name a quick glance as I moved it. It was from Moon.

"Hello?" I asked. "Star! It is good to hear you again, how are you?" Moon asked. I thought for a moment before responding. "I am a little tired, but overall I'm pretty good. Is there a reason you called?" I asked. There was an odd sound from the other side but it wasn't Moon, my guess it was Demon.

"Should I always need a reason to call you? From what I hear you called Demon just to talk to him." She said in a near teasing voice. there was some shuffling, and what sounded like her and Demon getting into a small fight. "But yes, I did call you for a reason." she said after a moment. "You need good water Pokemon yes?" she asked.

I gave a little giggle when I heard a crash in the background and some Pokemon growling. "Yes, I want to see the Red Gyarados up close." I said softly. "The Red Gyarados?!" Moon said happily, soon the line shifted over to Demon. "Oi! You better catch that creature! it's a shiny Pokemon that you have been granted with, so don't screw up, You hear me?" he said in a bit of a strict tone. "Don't pressure her!" Moon had yelled.

Listening to the two made me laugh. "You guys sound like so much fun. When do you think we can meet?" I asked. I was afraid I had said something wrong when they got silent. "Star, I can meet you when the time is right, but you can't see Demon until you beat the Elite Four and the Champion." she said. "It is a long ways away but I'm Sure you will be fine. Now, tomorrow I want you to go to the trading center with a random Pokemon you won't need, I have another Pokemon for you." she said softly.

"Oh, Okay." I responded. As soon as I finished though the line went dead. I sighed and set the Pokegear beck into my bag and rolling on my side. I watched as my Pokemon finished their food and settled down for the day.

I yawned, smiling when Umbreon, Luxio jumped up and snuggled with me. Luxio had brought up Wish too. Rose settled next to the bed on the ground and Lucario settled against the wall, he flicked the light off and closed the blinds. Light will still pour in during the day, but it would at least be only a soft glow.

* * *

Play Time: 21:22  
Badges: 4  
Pokedex: 11

Party:  
Lucario - Soul - Lv. 26  
Noctowl - Midnight - Lv. 22  
Bayleef - Rose - Lv. 21  
Umbreon -Lv. 26  
Luxio - Lv. 21  
Togapi - Wish - Lv.23

* * *

hey I edtited all of the chapters for spelling mistakes :D


End file.
